Flying in London
by GravityOnEarth
Summary: Max and the Flock are in London. They find a home. Will they stay? Who will visit? Okay. I can't do this summary thing, so just read this story already!
1. The Arrival

**Okay. This is my first fanfic, and it's a CROSSOVER! So… you know… it might be difficult for me as a beginner, but guess what? I'm going to try my best. So, happy reading to you, and hope you like it. So, this story takes place before the book FANG, because that's not until the future… and in my world, it shouldn't exist. *insert maniacal laughter* It's some time when Max is confused about her feelings towards Fang. Forget the fact that Peter Pan takes place in the 1800s. Let's assume that there's a theory that in Neverland, time isn't consumable, and that's why you can't age there. I can't say anything until the end of this chappie. This one's in Max's point of view (POV).**

* * *

We were flying. I know, it might be difficult to grasp, you being human, and all, but after reading about us, you should get the picture that we're freaks. Freaks are good, but we have talents. Would that make us talented freaks? I guess you could say that. See, we have wings. Yup, you heard right. We're freaking mutant-hybrid-winged-people. We were in London. My flock and I were kicking-butt all over the world. But this time, we were just chillaxing. (Is that even a WORD? Angel says it is.) All of us were just flying through the sky. It was kinda peaceful. The clouds were wispy, and covered enough so that people looking up from their cars wouldn't be able to say, "HEY! LOOK! It's those bird kids!" Oh, that's _so_ annoying! Some homes were old-looking, but most of them were really chic and modern. (I'm spending too much time listening to Nudge. God, I'm using her vocabulary now. Who says "chic" anymore?) The only home I saw was an abandoned home near the outskirts of this bustling town.

"MAX! Look! It's such a cute little home, don't you think? It looks really old, maybe dusty. EEW! I wouldn't want to touch anything gross. I mean, I can handle blood and dirt on me, cause' you can wash it off when you take a shower but _OLD_ dirt and blood? EEW! I shudder at the thought. But I still wanna check out this place! We could have a home in LONDON! OMG! London! Next we'll move our industry to Paris, then Venice, and New York! We lived in the sewers of NYC, so that d—"

Oh Nudge. Our flock's rambler. But I still cut her off.

"Nudge! Quiet. Please? We all want a quiet night. And we're in England for two nights only. So shut up."

"BUT MAAAAAAAX! Let's just visit! It's abandoned anyways. No one would know whether or not we visited! I promise we'll have fun on our other day here! I swear!"

Nudge was pouting. And Angel was doing her innocent play-up, with her signature Bambi eyes. How could I say no to the _Bambi_ eyes! Sigh.

"Max, let's just visit anyways. We could all crash there anyways. Where are we going to stay?" Fang reasoned. I forgot Fang was even here. Or Iggy. And Gazzy.

Then, I gave up.

"FINE! Only a few minutes, and if we could sleep there, IF it could even be unhazardous, then we'll stay there. Are you two happy?" I said, giving the two my signature "Max" glare. But they see through that. Unlike the whitecoats, who glare back, only to find that because of my epic glare, THEIR glare is meaningless to me.

I realized we were hovering in the sky while discussing our visitation to this quaint little home, so when we all landed in an alleyway across from the home, my back was aching. And groans were heard from our younger crewmates. And Iggy too. But although he's as old as I am, (more or less,) he's a kid at heart. But he can definitely be serious when he wants to be, which is never, until life-or-death situations. We jaywalked across the street to the home. No one was around, and Fang had the audacity to knock on the door. It fell down. We walked over it, and explored the home. It looked like it would be a rich home, IF it was clean. Like Nudge ranted about, it was extremely dusty. The irony of this sentence, was that there was a closet filled with feather dusters. I mean, the old kind. Not the _Swiffer_ 360°s people have today. I mean the old, made-of-feathers kind. The kind in that Beauty and the Beast movie by Disney. Nudge grabbed one, and started to dust everything, and pull off cover on all this furniture.

"I CALL DIBS ON THE BEST ROOM I FIND!" Iggy exclaimed once Nudge was done dusting.

"NO FAIR, IGGY! I'm cleaning this place! I should choose my room first. Tell him, Max!" Nudge protested.

"Iggy, since this is a Maxocracy, as I've stated before, Nudge should choose, because she's PREPARING the rooms. To make them nice. For you. And ALL of us." I said, feeling righteous and just.

Iggy pouted, Nudge grinned, and she ran to the room on the left. We followed her, to find it was a girl's room, and heck, it was big. It had a golden vanity, yet the mirror was chipped, and the frame was dusty. The bed was a four-poster bed. The canopy surrounding it was tattered and worn, probably because it was tulle, and a really beautiful sea blue. It seemed to block the dust from the silky blanket and pillows, because they were near spotless.

"Wow! Nudge, could I sleep with you?" Angel asked.

I heard Iggy mutter, "That's what she said…" in a singsongy voice, and I elbowed him in the rib while rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Angel, but this time, could I have this one to myself?" Nudge half-smiled. Angel looked down, and then looked into her eyes. They were probably having some kind of mind-conversation. In the end Angel looked like she understood. She even looked… happier.

"_MAX! In the room across from this is OUR room. Okay? We NEED this one. Please?" _Angel said, in my mind. Now that may sound weird, but it's true, she reads and talks in people's minds. It can be useful, but sometimes, it's aggravating.

"_Okay Angel." _I replied back. Again, IN MY MIND. She replied with a smile. And I was happy. Then Gazzy walked into the next room to the right.

"OH MY FNICKING GOD. IGGY I HAVE A FEELING THIS IS OUR ROOM!" Gazzy and Iggy share similar preferences. There was a bunk bed. Well, not _a_ bunk bed. More like ONE bunk bed, four other beds. Unlike Nudge's room, this one was larger, with more beds, obviously. But unlike hers, the beds were mahogany with bedposts and treasure chests at the ends of the four regular beds. I had a feeling that the chests weren't hope chests. They opened each one by one. The one with a "T" carved in was filled with gold. Like, REAL GOLD. All of us were wide-eyed.

"Gazzy, I am in love with your gut feeling. Treasure chests with real gold in it. How cliché! But I like this room anyways." Iggy said. For a split-second I wondered how he could see that. But then, I realized that Angel must have shown him. The next chest, with an "N", had weapons. I was suddenly afraid. There was a slingshot, a dagger, a bow and a quiver of arrows, a sword, a spear, and a lightweight blade, kind of in the middle of a dagger and a sword. And they all gleamed.

"OH MY GOD. Do not touch those, if you do, and harm us in the time being, I will kill you. If you kill me, I will come back from the dead and kill you. And since I can come back from the dead, then I'll resurrect you and kill you again. So do not even touch those if you know what's good for you. Use them in emergencies. Which won't happen, because we're staying here temporarily." I sort of yelled. But then again, they aren't going to touch them. I smirked at their furious pouts. The next trunk had an "S" on it. Iggy opened this one. It had gems. Rubies, pearls, sapphires. They were stunning. Even I, Maximum Ride, Winged Tomboy Extraordinaire, wished I had one. They were on necklaces and bracelets, brooches, and earrings. But my ears weren't pierced, so that wouldn't help much.

"_AWW! Max! Guess what! Fang wants to give them to you. Badly! I think it's romantic."_ Angel said in my head.

"_Angel! Don't go into other people's heads!" _I mind-scolded her, blushing furiously. Crap. It was almost morning, and I just noticed. But the lights of the city still filled the room.

"_His fault for not putting his mind shield up well!"_ She giggled. OUT LOUD. Which caused everyone to stare. She looked at us innocently, like nothing happened. Pfft. Walking past the gems, we reached the next chest. The chest had a "C" on it. This one was filled with photographs. OLD photos. In scrapbooks, which by the way, no one uses anymore. I mean, not really. It had photos of boys. They were around Nudge and Gazzy's ages, and there was only one girl. She looked sort of like me. Her hair was about the same hair color as mine, and we both had the same thin eyebrows. It was kinda scary. Then we looked for Fang's room. Fang sweeped around the building, only to find a room in the other hallway. This hall was lit with crystal chandeliers, and they still worked, but barely. The lights flickered, but then died out. At the end of this hall, was one single door. It had a beautiful brass doorknob. If the doorknob was beautiful, I wondered what the inside would look like. Fang, leading us, opened the door, and the room was beautiful. There was a beautiful king-sized bed, and it looked natural. The bed was on stilts, and was made from some type of foreign black wood, and there were intricate carvings on the sides and glass orbs on the bedposts. It was a definitely romantic bed. Maybe it was owned by the couple that owned this place before. More or less, it looked Fang-ish. (Tall, dark, and beautiful… GAH! What am I thinking!)

"I like it," Fang said, smirking.

"OOH! Max, Total, and I choose next!" Angel said—wait. Total is here? He was so quiet. Quieter than Fang. Angel then grabbed me by the arm, and we zipped to the other hall, where she said our room would be. I was excited to see this room. Sort of. We opened the door, and found that it was a small staircase. Big enough for me to not get claustrophobic, but small enough for only one person behind another. We walked to the top to find a beautiful room. It was basic, but still intimate. There were three beds, and a doghouse_. "Perfect for the mutt." _I thought sarcastically. The thing that caught my eye the most was the window. It was beautiful! It was stain glassed, and of a radiant sunset. As the real sunset came up, it was absolutely breathtaking. The odd thing was that it was open. Did the owners of this home know about burglars, thieves and robbers? But this room was high up. So I kept it open. The others went to their rooms, and we all went to bed. Angel took the bed near the doghouse to stay close to Total, and I took the one in the middle. We went to bed to catch up on our sleep.


	2. Swords, Food, and Jumping

**HELLO READERS! (If I even have any. I forgot to check.) I've been searching for challenges in the Harry Potter, Max Ride, Twilight, and Mortal Instruments fandoms… if you find one for **_**moi **_**let me know! Now, without further ado, Chapter Two of Flying in London. I want feedback if you're reading this!**

* * *

I tossed and turned. It was cold in this room, and I was under the dusty covers. Plus, I was pretty sure all of us were jetlagged. It sucked. It was about noon, and I hadn't slept a wink. Angel was awake too. We went downstairs to see if the rest of the Flock were up too. Huh. They weren't. Angel went to Nudge's and woke her up. But I was sure no one was asleep. As I walked to the other hall to see Fang, he was awake and heading towards me.

"Hey." He said.

"Uh. Um. Hi." I replied. Smooth Max. Really smooth. I mentally slapped myself and then I went to Iggy and Gazzy's room. They were awake.

"Rise and shine guys—WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? " Iggy and Gazzy were sword-dueling. In mid-air. Come to think of it, this room was wide and tall. As if it was made to accommodate flight. Weird. But forget that! THEY TOUCHED THE WEAPONS!

"IGGY, GAZZY, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN! I TOLD YOU GUYS TO NOT TOUCH THE FREAKIN' WEAPONS!" I was yelling. And they were smirking. Why were they smirking? They were supposed to be afraid.

"But Maximum, Darling, these are _wooden _swords. They were not in that chest. They were in fact, under the lower bunk on the bunk bed. So—" Iggy said, just as Gazzy finished his sentence.

"Technically, they weren't the ones you told us to not touch. So HA!" Gazzy beamed, and I scowled. But they did have a point.

"FINE. You can keep those. You can whack Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, or whatever Itex and the School come up with. But I'll stick to the old-fashioned kick and punch. Come on. Let's go downstairs." I said, really ashamed I let this slip. Sigh. Something hit me as I went downstairs to the kitchen. Where would we get food? Crap, there wasn't a fridge. We had to go to town to get food. Grabbing the Max Ride Card from my windbreaker jacket, which was on a coatrack near the broken door.

"IG! FANG! Watch the kids! I'm gonna get food. KAY?" I screamed into the halls.

"OKAY MAX!" They replied. Using my boost, I flew to the city and ordered lots of food. From everywhere. Did they accept American credit cards? If they didn't, we're screwed. But some did, and I took tons of food from everywhere. To make it non-suspicious, you know? Flying back to home with all these to-go bags was difficult, but I managed. (Barely.) And we ate take-out. At home. Home in London. Well, it is home-y. But we can't just settle permanently.

"_Why not?"_ A voice nagged in my head. At first I thought it was Angel. But I realized it was the Voice. Not _a _voice, THE Voice. The one who guides my journey to save the world.

"_Because I said so."_ I replied.

"_Really, Max?"_ it answered sarcastically. I didn't even know it had sarcasm. One more reason to hate it. After dinner, we tried to do something. Anything! It was boring, and tomorrow would be our last night in this home. Ever. Angel headed up to our room, and she bounced on the bed.

"WHEE MAX! THIS IS SO FUN! YOU SHOULD TRY IT!" said Angel, who had a fit of giggles when she was done. Total was jumping too.

"What? NO!"

PLEEEEEASE?"

"FINE." And as I jumped, two things were in my mind. One, WHY did I agree to this? Two, how did this small bed support my weight? Three, this was actually fun. My hair was bobbing, and the Nudge came in to jump on the third bed. With all our giggles and happy hollers, the guys came up to see what we were doing.

"MAX, ARE YOU GIGGLING?" Iggy said, sarcastically, if I may note.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy. We're bouncing on the bed. It's fun." How childish I sounded. But it was true. Not as fun as going into hyperspeed mode while flying, or eating warm food, but a very close fourth. "What's the third?" you might ask? Kissing Fang. Although it usually ends up badly. I'm kinda flighty when it comes to (ugh) feelings. Anyways, I was glad I put a shield up while I was thinking that. Angel would definitely tell Fang. THAT would suck. After bouncing for quite a while, I was pooped. It was time to hit the hay. The guys had already left, and Nudge went to her room. Total was in the dusty doghouse, and I was in my webby bed. The night was colder than that of the morning. So I was under the covers. Surprisingly, I fell asleep.

* * *

**So this was a filler. Basically. Sigh. Next chapter's called: The Visitation. Sounds epic, huh? REVIEW! Because right now, I feel very, very alone.**


	3. The Visitation

**Hello! Lucky you! Two chapters in one day! If you count 9:00 (PST) as still day. Anyways, this chapter's in ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW (POV).**

I was sort of asleep. More like listening in on others' dreams. Total was dreaming of Akila, which was totally cute. Nudge had a huge wardrobe, but she was stuck inside it. Iggy… used foul language and guns and bombs and… eew… Gazzy was in a tutu… huh, that's odd, even for Gazzy. Now, Max was dreaming about Fang, but she's good at mind shields. I could barely make out the outline of his face. And Fang was too far away, and too good at shielding for me to hear. But there were two other voices.

_" I can't believe it! Why? WHY HER AGAIN?"_ A teenaged girl yelled. She kind of sounded like Max when she was mad at Fang for liking Brigid and Lissa and any other redhead he comes in contact with. I almost giggled.

_"I'll see her again! My mother. My Wendy-bird. The one who gave me a thimble! A sweet thimble," _A boy thought. How could a thimble be sweet? They sounded innocent, not with the intention to kill like the Erasers did. So I let it slide, and pretended to sleep. The window was open, it creaked a bit, but what startled me was the boy. In my peripheral vision, I saw the boy, but the weird thing is that he was dressed in leaves and vines. His hair was dirty blond, and there was a huge sparkle next to him. He was approaching Max!

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!"_ I yelled softly in his mind.

"Tink, did you hear that?" the boy whispered to the sparkle. I heard bells and then they continued to walk towards Max. I shot up from the bed inhumanly and I think I startled him. WHOA. He was in the corner of the room immediately. No, not the bottom corner, but the top. His feet and hands were dirty, and his skin was tan. I walked towards him.

_"Oh great. Just another human girl,"_ The teenage girl from earlier thought sarcastically. Where was this girl? Was she waiting for the boy outside?

"TINK!" he whisper yelled to no one in particular.

"Who is Tink?" I genuinely asked.

"My fairy friend." And as he drifted down from the corner of the wall, he pointed to the large sparkle. I walked closer, half-afraid, and saw that the sparkle was a beautiful and radiant girl. With wings! No, not like ours, with the feathers, but the beautiful butterfly wings! They were slightly transparent and covered in a golden dust. And as I looked closer to find his wings, he didn't have any. But how did he fly?

"Boy, how did you fly? What is your name?" I asked innocently.

"My name is Peter, Peter Pan. As to how I fly, I use pixie dust," He stated matter-of-factly. I bet I looked confused. And then I was scared.

"WHO ARE YOU? GET AWAY FROM ANGEL," Max screamed at Peter. She was groggy, but in a fighting stance. Then everyone rushed towards this room. I could hear shoving up the stairs. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy, even Total, were all here and accountable. Ah, what we do for each other. I smiled and mentally told everyone:

_"No guys. Peter's a friend!" _I smiled, and hugged him. He looked confused, and the fairy's light turned orange-ish. He looked MAX'S age! As if I would do anything more! Tink was still envious.

"He can fly too!" I told everyone.

"Oh yeah? Where's his wings?" Said Fang, crossing his arms. Peter was staring at Max. That explains everything.

"He doesn't have any. He has fairy dust!" I said excitedly. Everyone else looked skeptical. Even Nudge, who is usually on my side.

"Fine. Don't believe me? Peter, could you fly towards the other wall where my bed is at?" I asked. He darted towards the bed, and it was clear that he had no wings. I smirked. I mentally projected the image to Iggy, and his jaw dropped slightly.

"_NO ONE TELLS PETER WHAT TO DO! HOW COME SHE CAN?" _ The teen girl screamed in her mind.

As Peter said "Tink!" I said:

"We all have abilities. I can read minds and talk in your head, and I can also be persuasive." I said to the voice.

"You can hear her?" Peter questioned.

"Well she has a mind, doesn't she?" I replied. There was a pause of silence.

"Wendy, who are all these people?" Peter flew towards Max and muttered in her ear. I could barely hear Fang snarl.

"WHO THE HECK IS WENDY? I'm Maximum Ride." Max glared. He slowly fell onto the floor. In his head he muttered things like:

"_Where's Wendy? My boys? John? Michael? Who are they? Are they Darlings? A-are they all dead? "_

As if to lift his spirits, he looked at all of us, and asked a question:

"Do you all want to fly?"

All of us snickered and laughed at this question.

"Uh, nah. We're all good." Iggy chortled. The flock was grinning. But Peter didn't get it.

"Don't you want adventure? With PIRATES and INDIANS and MERMAIDS? And—" Peter started.

"Now, that's a completely different question," Max said.

"Do you all want to come or not?" Peter was getting aggravated.

"I'm in!" Gazzy screamed.

"I could totally get hair tips from the Mermish!" Nudge pointed out.

"Peter, I'll come with you!" I said.

"Wait. Pirates? Like, evil? Can we steal their gold after we kick their—" Iggy was interrupted by Max's punch.

"I'm in anyways," Iggy concluded.

"Okay." Max said.

"Fine." Fang glared at Peter, but he didn't notice. Neither did Max.

"OKAY! LET'S FLY!" Peter yelled. Before we could respond and unfurl our wings, he blew gold dust in all of our faces.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HECK!" Iggy said, spitting out the dust.

"Think positive thoughts, and they lift you up into the air!" Peter prided.

"Remember earlier, when we were laughing when you were talking about wanting to fly? See we _already_ fly." Max pointed out. And quite sarcastically, too.

"Only humans betwixt-and-between more bird-like can fly without dust! Like me!" Peter was confused.

"We are more bird-like." Fang said, and unfurled his wings with a curl. Max followed suit, with a smirk, and then I did, slowly and consciously. Gazzy showed off his wings by hovering above him. Iggy shot up and high-fived my brother. And Total, well. He ran ahead towards his face and flapping in front of him, spoke. Not barked, but spoke.

"Yes, we have wings." Total said in his dog-like voice. Peter looked ready to faint.

"I've never taken anyone without pixie dust to Neverland," Peter muttered.

"You should put it on anyways," he concluded. Okays were heard from all of us. He blew the dust into our faces, and we thought happy thoughts while he blew. How did I know _everyone_ was thinking happy thoughts? Hello! Mind-reader! I thought of the time Jeb was with us. When he loved us, and Max wasn't alone to take care of us. Total thought of when he first saw Akila. Gazzy thought of me, surprisingly. I had to hug him when we would land in this "Neverland". Iggy thought of when he had sight, and when he could see things white in Antarctica. He was actually being serious about this! Impressive. Nudge thought of when Max let her go to school while we were in Hawaii. It was obviously a big deal for her. Now, Fang. Fang thought of when he first kissed Max, and she kissed back. I suppressed the urge to giggle with delight. Ah, silly, silly boy. Max didn't surprise me either. She thought of Dr. Martinez and Ella, but she also thought of us as family too. We were all in white, and we were clean, and she ran towards us. It was touching. I opened my eyes to find we were floating. And we weren't flapping.

"Well come on then!" Peter said. We all followed him, and I knew this would be a big adventure.


	4. Weapons, Keepsakes, and Neverland

**HI! This is the fourth installment of the story: Flying in London! Back to Max's sarcasm. So yeah. This chappie's in MAX'S POINT OF VIEW (POV).**

* * *

So this guy, Peter FREAKING Pan, barges into our makeshift room, think's I'm his girlfriend "Wendy" or whatever, and offers to take us to somewhere off EARTH? Is this normal in London? Is it even normal anywhere? Right now we were floating in our room, not hovering, or flapping. We were, in fact, flying without our wings. As we flew out from the stained-glass window, we halted.

"WAIT! You guys need weapons! To fight the pirates!" Peter exclaimed, and quite suddenly. Gazzy and Iggy looked at each other and – oh no. We headed back into the building and entered their rooms, and opened the weapons chest.

"Perfec—wait… these are my Lost Boys' weapons! But feel free to use them. They appear unused for a long time." Peter said nostalgically. Fang immediately grabbed the bow and arrow.

"Fang, do you even know how to use that?" I sighed out.

"Duh." was all he said. Had I ever seen him with a bow and arrow? Noooo.  How would he manage with that? Nudge grabbed the slingshot.

"I can make it work," she said. I rolled my eyes playfully. Angel took the dagger. It was small, but it was most definitely her style: small but can kill easily. Iggy grabbed the sword, which would most help his blindness. He would be able to sense where to strike easily, and have something to strike with. Gazzy took the spear. That left me with the thingymawhoozit. The in-between-a-sword-and-dagger one. It was light, and thin.

"That's one of the pirates' old swords! We think it was a smallsword. They just sharpened the tip too much. But it still works well!" Peter said.

"Great. I get a crappy, broken, makeshift sword." I muttered. But as I took a closer look at it, the hilt was beautiful. It was designed intricately, and a blue-silver tint. It gleamed radiantly, as if I had to touch it. When I did, it was if it was designed for me. Because that's not creepy at all. And then, at the bottom of the pile, there was a square. It was faint. Fang knocked on it.

"It's hollow," he remarked. Iggy tried to push the chest over, but it was bolted to the ground. We searched around the box, and then around the room for some key or button to open it. Gazzy was read aloud the cover of one of the books on the bookshelf. Tilting his head he said,

"Guys! I think I found something! '_Ways To Open A Hidden Vault __by Various Authors, but namely Wendy Moira Angela Darling Huntsford._'_"_ Gazzy pulled the book out, and there was a click. We opened the chest again, to find the square open. It had things like a necklace with an acorn button on it, and a silk pouch with pixie dust inside it. But most treasured inside was a ring on a blue satin pillow. It was golden, and engraved in it was:

_For Wendy, My Heart, My Storyteller_

Peter sat there and cried.

"Huntsford? Who is this Huntsford? It should be Pan! But she grew up, and I stayed same, and she's dead and gone and passed! I should have stayed! She was my s—storyteller, she was my h—heart…" Peter said in-between sobs. There was more to this story, but now wasn't the time to ask. I comforted him. It was like seeing Nudge or Angel cry. I couldn't bear it. I let him sob into my shoulder. He was the same height as I was. I think he ages when he comes to London. Or back on Earth. Whoever this "Wendy" was, she broke his heart. He really cared for her.

"Come on," Peter sniffled, "let's come away to Neverland!" He smiled, I took his hand, and I smiled back. I grabbed the pixie dust pouch from the mini-vault, put on the necklace, and we all followed him.

"Wait!" Peter concentrated, and a silver strap for Fang's quiver (which he put in-between his shoulder blades and wings), a white belt sheath for Angel's dagger, a mahogany brown sheath for Iggy's sword, a belt with a kind of strap for my freaking epic smallsword, and a small waist pouch of sea-glass marbles for Nudge's slingshot. I was astounded that he could materialize things out of air. The only thing that would surprise me even more was if his… I don't know. Spit could heal? I noticed we weren't glittering anymore. So we had another dose of dust, and thought our thoughts, and we flew away.

"Uh, so Pete, where are we going?" Iggy said. That is an important question. It wasn't on Earth, I knew that.

"Neverland. Second Star to the Right, and Straight on til' Morning," Peter said, not looking back.

"We're almost here. Hold on to each other. It's a bit bumpy and rushed," he said. Nudge held Iggy's arm. Iggy took Gazzy's ankle, and he was holding Angel's foot. Angel hugged Total and held Fang's hand. I took Peter's ankle and Fang's other hand. It was bumpy, but it was exhilarating! Like going really fast with my wings, except without getting wiped out from flapping. When this experience was done, I saw beautiful land. It was lush and green, had many forest trees, and lagoons and beaches. It was an all-terrain place. Mountains, ocean, even rare patches of desert. The thing that caught my eye was a large ship. Like, a big PIRATE ship. It was HUGE. It was docked in the middle of one of the bays.

"Righty-o. This is the Neverlands! " Peter made a big welcoming gesture towards the isles.

"Nice place." I said snidely. But really, it was impressive.

"Woo-hoo!" Gazzy hollered, mimicking Peter, and he used his wings. He swooped down from the clouds to touch the turquoise water. _BLAM! _A cannon fired. Crap. Crap. Crap! GAZZY! The water was flying everywhere. He flew back towards us, hair and clothes soaked.

"Dude! What were you thinking?" I scolded Gazzy.

"Let's go to the Tree," Peter said excitedly. What tree? We followed him to a clearing in one of the forests. It had seven trees.

"Pick a tree! Any tree! Well, not the one in the middle, cause' that's mine," Peter exclaimed. He stood in front of the fourth tree. Angel must have read his mind, because she was grinning and she took Total to the tree to his right. Peter smiled at her. Gazzy took the one next to Peter, on his left, and he took Iggy to be on Gazzy's left. Nudge went to Iggy's left. That left me and Fang. I went next to Angel, and Fang was next to me. He pulled one of the vines on his tree, and a hole, somewhere on each of our trees opened. Nudge had a spiral staircase around the roots, Iggy had a slide under the roots, Gazzy had a hole in the middle of the tree to belly slide down, Angel had a swirly slide down underground, and Fang had a slide under the roots like Iggy's. I had a sort of tube? The trunk was hollow, and there were pillows at the bottom of the pit. I had to fall down a chute, while the others had stairs and slides. I didn't know what Peter's entrance was. We all went down, and fell on different corners of a couple of big, animal-skin pillows. All of us laughed, even Fang. God, that was fun.

* * *

**Haha. I threw in a Dylan reference. *wink* I wasn't going to end this here, but it seemed a good ending place. So... sucks for you. But I've already started on the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, hi there! I'm not going to be updating this any further. I'm sorry. I have no interest in taking this plot anywhere...


End file.
